


DOSSIER - SHEPARD

by notanannoyingfangirl



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Akuze, Alliance navy, F/M, Military History, Psychological Profile, Shadow Broker's Dossier, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), Spacer (Mass Effect), interpersonal relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanannoyingfangirl/pseuds/notanannoyingfangirl
Summary: Full Legal Name: Astrid Irene ShepardTitle: Commander ShepardSpecies: HumanAffiliation: Alliance NavyRank: Lieutenant CommanderBirth Date: April 11, 2154Birth Place: Aboard the SSV ErieCurrant Age: physically 30, although 32 years have passed since her birthService No.: 5923-AC-2826





	DOSSIER - SHEPARD

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little version of the Shadow Broker Dossier about my Commander Shepard, using other similar fics such as Dossier: Shepard by Chi Kyoku (on fanfiction.net) and Shadow Broker's Dossier of Jane Shepard by kjmisme (on fanfiction.net) for inspiration.

**DOSSIER: SHEPARD** ****  
  


**Full Legal Name:** Astrid Irene Shepard

**Title:** Commander Shepard 

**Species:** Human 

**Affiliation:** Alliance Navy 

**Rank:** Lieutenant Commander 

**Birth Date:** April 11, 2154 

**Birth Place:** Aboard the  _ SSV Erie  _

**Currant Age:** physically 30, although 32 years have passed since her birth

**Service No.:** 5923-AC-2826

**Current Status:** Formerly listed as KIA, according to recent accounts it is believed that she has returned under the medical aid of Cerberus - a human survivalist organization. 

**Reasons for Joining Alliance:** Enlisted to follow in the footsteps of her mother, Captain Hannah Shepard, as well as to do her part to help protect the innocent civilians she saw terrorized by batarian pirates and slavers during the attempted rescue mission to Mindoir.

**Military History (Pre-Spectre):** Enlisted in Alliance Military in 2172 CE at eighteen years of age. Most notably - the only known survivor of the Thresher Maw attack on Akuze in 2177, was also present with Alliance Navy aboard the  _ SSV Adirondacks _ in the defense of Elysium during the Skyllian Blitz during 2176 - see other files for further details and other assignments   
**Military History (Post-Spectre):** Appointed first Human Spectre in 2183. Reinstated in 2185. 

**Awards, Medals, and Military Achievements:** Error - list too long for this article, see other files   
**Other Notes:** At age sixteen, Shepard was onboard the  _ SSV Einstein _ during the 2170 Rescue mission to Mindoir, although she was not yet enlisted in the Alliance Military. Following the attack on Akuze, Shepard graduated from The Interplanetary Combatives Academy and achieved the N7 designation. After she was declared KIA the alliance held a memorial service in her honor. This service was attended by her mother {see file - Hannah Shepard}, as well as various Alliance personal {see file - David Anderson} and the  _ Normandy _ crew {see file - the Normandy}. Following the instructions within her final will and testaments her remaining effects were transferred to the custody of her mother. 

**Education:** Early education occurred aboard ships in the Alliance fleet that her mother was serving on {see file - the Einstein}. Combination of private tutoring and small classes if other children were onboard. Finished high school curriculum by age 16. Enrolled in Alliance Youth Program and received basic training before her enlistment with the Alliance Navy in 2172. Was privately instructed on hand-to-hand and taught to shoot by her mother beginning when she was twelve years old.

**Class:** Infiltrator. Trained to win battles by  quickly disabling and killing enemies. Known focus on unlocking alternate routes, gaining access to good equipment, and obtaining an advantageous position over enemies in combat.

**Weapons:** Sniper Rifle (M-98 Widow), Heavy Pistol (M-6 Carnifex), Submachine Gun (M-12 Locust), occasional Rocket Launcher or Flamethrower. Specializes in long distance combat, or close quarters stealth operations. 

**Combat Skills:** Tactical Cloak, Incinerate, AI Hacking, Disrupters Ammo, Cryo Ammo. Preference for deadly combination of Tactical Cloak and Omni-Blade.

**Notes:** Even without a natural aptitude for biotic abilities, Shepard has proven her place on the battlefield thanks to her expert aim with her sniper rifle. 

**Handicaps:** Failed her military-required driving test three times, is still regarded as an inept driver. Was known to crash the Normandy’s Mako multiple times. Is teased by her crew for her poor dancing skills. Has reportedly accidentally burned pasta after forgetting to add water to the pot. Mild allergies to most plant life, correctable with medication.

**Physical Appearance:** 5’11”/1.8m, 152lbs/68.946kg. Piercing blue eyes. Shoulder length black hair. Pale skin due to lack of exposure to sunlight after years of growing up on spaceships.

**Note:** Physical fitness maintained by extensive training, aided by Cerberus implants. Black hair not inherited from her mother, likely an inheritance from the donner Hannah Shepard selected to provide the biological necessities for solitary conceivement. 

**Medical History:** Blood Type A+. Organ Donor. When she was a child, Shepard fractured her jaw and had to have it wired shut for several weeks. Shepard was injured in the Thresher Maw attack on Akuze, dislocating her shoulder, bruising several ribs, and severely injuring her leg. She was able to stop the bleeding of her upper thigh in the field using medi-gel. She was also diagnosed with a mild concussion. Following the attack on the Citadel, Shepard was once again diagnosed with bruised ribs, in addition to a severe concussion.

**Identifying Marks:** Formerly a small scar on the underside of her chin from when she fractured her jaw. Was corrected during Cerberus revival. Formerly series of thick scars on her upper thigh from Thresher Maw attack on Akuze. Was corrected during Cerberus revival. 

**Alliance Psychological Profile:**

_ Early Enlistment:  _ Was eager to prove herself, had clear natural leadership potential but it was overshadowed by her overconfidence and her reckless behavior. Showed frustration at comparisons to her mother, likely wanted to prove her abilities on her own merit. 

_ Skyllian Blitz:  _ Shepard handled events of the Blitz well, proving her place on the  _ SSV Adirondacks _ . The  _ SSV Adirondacks  _ was one of the initial responding ships to Elysium’s distress call. Though the ship did not see ground combat, it played a detrimental role in the defeat of the Batarian slavers’ fleet. Shepard was proud of her work in the Blitz, but was also aware that she was just one part of the operation. 

_ Akuze:  _ Shepard was diagnosed with PTSD following the events of Akuze, where she was the only survivor after a Thresher Maw attack. Although the attack showcased her survival instincts, the tragedy to the rest of her troops took a toll on her mental health. She took an extended leave of absence to rejoin her mother’s crew, before she was cleared by an Alliance therapist and allowed to return to active duty. 

**Psychological Bio:** Shepard is driven by a strict moral code that was instilled in her from her childhood and consequent service with the Alliance. She finds herself unable to ignore the suffering of others, and as such often gets involved in business others would ignore. Stern protector of civilians and the innocent. Believes in the system of justice. Also sees herself as a means to deliver that justice if the situation requires. Is not swayed by offers of money or other favors. Is remarkably loyal, and willing to risk her own life for both those she considers friends and those who are perfect strangers. Will overlook some of her other moral codes to save or protect her friends. Known for the occasional emotional outburst if she is driven to the emotions of anger or frustration. Remarkably persuasive - known to inspire fierce loyalty in her followers. 

**Other Psychological Notes:** Previously diagnosed with minor post-traumatic stress disorder following slaughter of fellow marines on Akuze following the Thresher Maw attack. Suspect undiagnosed post-traumatic stress disorder following her death above Alchera. 

**Marital Status:** No known spouse. Is in a known romantic relationship with Garrus Vakarian {see file - Archangel}. 

**Interpersonal Relationships:** Daughter of Hannah Shepard, Alliance Navy officer. During childhood years, Shepard and her mother were known to have a close relationship. Likely strained by conflicting schedules and postings with the Alliance Navy. Known close relationship with David Anderson, who recruited her for the N7 program following the attack on Akuze. Was a known associate of her mother, and knew Shepard throughout her childhood. Close friendship with members of  _ Normandy  _ crew, primarily the crew of the  _ SR-1 _ . Close friendship with both Tali’Zorah {see file - Tali’Zorah} and Urdnot Wrex {see file - Urdnot Wrex}. Strained relationship with Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams {see file - Ashley Williams} following the events on Horizon {see file - the Collectors}. Closest know relationship to date is her romantic relationship with Garrus Vakarian, although the two were remarked to have been close even during their time on the  _ SR-1 _ . The young Krogan Grunt {see file - Grunt} seems to regard Shepard as his mother/battlemaster. Mourned the death of ex-Salarian Special Forces member Mordin {see file - Mordin}. 

**Note:** Shepard is known for her procession of a remarkable amount of personal charisma. She inspires fierce loyalty in her crew members, even those with former ties to other organizations {see file - Miranda Lawson}. Crew members attachment to Shepard ranges from respect to obsession. All members of the _SR-1_ _Normandy_ , barring the late Kaidan Alenko, along with Hannah Shepard and David Anderson appeared as chief mourners at the subject’s funeral. The commander’s funeral was the last confirmed sighting of Officer Vakarian, he had resigned from his posting with Citadel Security the week before, and he seemed to disappear completely from any known records, before re-emerging as Archangel on Omega. 

**Known Hobbies:** During her limited free time, Shepard is known to enjoy building model ships, and security vids from the Citadel repeatedly show her purchasing multiple models. Security feed from the  _ Normandy  _ shows the time and painstaking effort she puts into the models, including painting the pieces by hand, likely while the ship is making time-consuming flights. 

This marks the end of Commander Astrid Shepard’s personal files. For further information, please consult Alliance and Council records, with the appropriate security clearance. Thank you. 


End file.
